Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to input/output (IO) interfaces. More particularly, embodiments relate to an IO connector having transceiver logic that dynamically reconfigures the upstream and downstream bandwidth of the IO connector.
Discussion
Computing systems may include one or more USB (Universal Serial Bus, e.g., USB Specification 3.0, Rev. 1.0, Nov. 12, 2008, USB Implementers Forum) ports to support IO communication with peripheral components such as keyboards, mice, cameras, and so forth. A typical USB port may be limited, however, to a certain bandwidth due to connector and internal host interconnect constraints.